Love Is War
by anirusher
Summary: Jo se encuentra con un extraño gato despues de una pelea con Kendall. Resulta ser un Neko llamado Lucy con la que encuentra una chispa que no tenia con Kendall. Esto crea un triangulo amoroso de mas de un sentido donde se prueba que en la guerra y en el amor... todo se vale. Lucy/Jo Kendall/Jo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta es la primera historia que subo! Espero que les guste! **

**Parejas: Lucy/Jo Kendall/Jo... Tal vez otras parejas en futuros capitulos...**

**Dejen sus reviews alla abajo!**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Moch... ella fue la que me metio en todo esto de los fanfics... su nombre aqui es Big Time Moch... Busquen sus historias... son geniales!**

* * *

Fue un día agotador. Kendall y yo habíamos peleado a las 6:00 en el lobee. Ahora son las 11:00. Desde entonces no hemos hablado.

Me recosté en el sillón con una taza de chocolate con malvaviscos. En toda la tarde no había dejado de pensar en Kendall. Noté que comenzó a llover. Fui hacia la ventana a cerrarla, agache la mirada y vi un pequeño gatito negro muriendo de frio. Era un poco extraño; tenía rayas rojas… como luces. Lo tomé y lo lleve a mi cama. Mientras el gato se acurrucaba en mi, mi mente volvió a Kendall. Ni siquiera me molesté en ver si era hembra o macho… eso no era importante.

Mientras me ahogaba en mis pensamientos me quedé dormida.

Los rayos de sol golpearon mi cara. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí, abrazándome desde atrás.

-Kendall…- murmuré. Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con una chica. Me quede impactada. Intente alejarme pero se acabó la cama y caí al piso.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza desde la cama.

-¿¡Qui…qui…quién eres?! ¿¡Cómo entraste a mi casa?!

-Tú me metiste mientras llovía. Me cuidaste… ¿No lo recuerdas?- inclinó la cabeza hacia a mí.

-No. No. Yo metí un lindo gatito con rayas ro…- No terminé la frase al notar los rayos rojos en su cabello negro. _Mierda, ES el lindo gatito._

No sé qué pasó. Solo comencé a ver borroso. Creo que me desmallé.

Desperté en mi cama. _Un sueño. _Supuse, pero noté que ella estaba a mi lado.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo con voz alegre.

-No entiendo nada.- murmuré.

-Perdón… Soy Lucy, soy un… un… un neko.

-¿Un qué?

-Un neeekkkooo. U O. Soy como… un tipo de gato-humano. – Ni ella se entendió.

-Am… ¿Hola Lucy?- Mi saludo fue frio. Ella comenzó a acercarse; mi corazón se aceleró y podía escuchar mis latidos. Sentí su respiración en mi cara.

-Espe…

No me dejo terminar la frase cuando sentí sus labios en los míos. Eran dulces, frescos. Nunca había sentido algo así con Kendall.

-Kendall…- dije con un suspiro mientras me separaba de ella. En mi mente solo escuchaba su nombre. ¿_Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? _

-Esto no…- de repente comencé a ver nublado. Noté que estaba llorando. Ella me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a besarme lentamente, bajando por mi cuello. Deje escapar un suspiro. No sé qué me pasó, simplemente me deje llevar. Me sentía aliviada. Lucy comenzó a deslizar su mano en mi espalda mientras seguía besando mi cuello. Sentí lo que nunca sentí con Kendall… _placer_. Le seguí el juego, me olvide de todos mis problemas, de Kendall.

-Jo- ella dijo mi nombre con satisfacción. Comenzó a quitarme la blusa. Todo fue mágico. _Dormí con Lucy; _esas palabras las disfrute.

Me desperté en sus brazos de nuevo, solo que esta vez no tenía miedo. No me sorprendí. Estábamos envueltas en las sabanas. La mire fijamente. Abrió sus ojos y sonrió. Le di un beso en la frente, me levante y me puse mi ropa.

-¿quieres desayunar?- le dije con un guiño.

-claro.-contesto feliz.

Por un momento recordé que no había pasado por el set y con los chicos en tres días… Kendall. Ese nombre volvió a pasar por mi mente. Ese día, Lucy y yo pasamos todo el día hablando sobre nosotras. Conociéndonos. Contando cada detalle de nuestras vidas. Aun que cada que la miraba recordaba que tenía que hablar con Kendall. Le dije que tenía que ir a grabar, me despedí y me fui.

Inevitablemente me encontré con Kendall. Yo acelere mi paso. Corrió y me alcanzó.

-Jo, tenemos que hablar. Lo que pasó…

-lo que paso me aclaro las cosas- lo interrumpí con voz fuerte –Kendall, yo ya no soy feliz a tu lado. Esto se acabó.

Mi voz se quebró al final. Solo note sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y por un momento sentí lastima. Noté la rabia en sus ojos.

-¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Quién te hizo feliz mientras yo moría aquí?! ¿¡Dime quién?!

Sus ojos me paralizaron. Su nombre se escapó de mi boca.

-Lucy…- fue algo instantáneo. Creo que fue lo correcto.

Fui a grabar y en cuanto acabe me fui a casa. Cuando llegue, Lucy me recibió con un beso y una rica cena. Después de eso nos fuimos a dormir.

Desperté y noté su ausencia. Me paré y vestí de inmediato. Vi una nota en la mesa.

"_estoy en el lobee_". Fui corriendo hacia allá. Cuando llegue no estaba. Pregunte a algunos conocidos por ella y me dijeron ver a una muchacha así en el primer piso. Me acerque a los elevadores, presione el botón y las puertas se abrieron. Ahí, mi vida, _todo_, se destrozó. Lucy estaba besando a Kendall.

-Lucy…- susurre mientras todo a mí alrededor se desvanecía. Solo una pregunta rebotaba en mi cabeza… _¿Por qué?_


	2. Chapter 2 Enagaño

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo de Love is war espero que les guste **

* * *

-Jo ,te lo puedo explicar lo que viste -sus palabras no me tranquilizaron nada  
-¿Por qué Lucy? Por que! -Mi voz mas que enojada sonaba triste derrotada .  
Kendall no entendía nada ,pero al escuchar el nombre de "Lucy" se exalto sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos al parecer quería llorar pero no lo hizo .  
-¡Ella es Lucy! ¡La que me robo tu amor!-dijo Kendall con la voz quebrada  
-Kendall…¡¿TU ERES KENDALL?!- Lucy estaba muy confundida ,bueno de hecho todos lo estábamos, no se quien de los tres lo estaba mas ,no era una situación nada favorable para ninguno.  
-Yo…Yo deje todo , deje a Kendall la persona que mas amaba con mi vida , el era mi todo mi única razón de vivir, la mejor persona, amable , lindo, simplemente…¡Mí felicidad! Y lo deje ¡Por ti !  
-Jo no llores, esto en es lo que crees-dijo Lucy  
No había notado que estaba llorando hasta que Lucy lo dijo ,limpie mis ojos e intente enfrentar las cosas con valor .  
-Jo..enserio soy..bueno era ¿eso para ti ?- Kendall lucia extraño , de hecho me había olvidado de el por completo. No había hecho nada mas que cuestionarme el ¿Por qué? , esta bien Kendall no sabia que ella era Lucy , pero ¿tan pronto pudo olvidar? Mas bien "cambiar" y Lucy , solo me descuido un poco y va a besuquearse con mi ex novio !

Lucy rompió el silencio

-Esto lo puedo explicar-  
Explicar ya lo quería ver , la voz de Kendall interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
-Con que tu eres la famosa Lucy eh? Te puedes definir por un ¡puto sexo! -Las palabras de Kendall paralizaron a Lucy pero Kendall tenia razón.  
-¡Cállate Kendall ! , no tienes ni el mínimo derecho de reclamar,!Lucy! ¿Qué hice mal? !Dime carajo! Solo me descuido un poco y ya encontraste a alguien mas?!, No te hice feliz, ¡¿No lo hice?!-  
-Jo, por favor tranquilízate-  
-¡No Kendall!¡No lo are! Te perdí a ti.. Mi reputación..mi "felicidad".. !Para que se besaran !-  
Tal vez para mi esta fue la derrota, mi corazón no podía mas estaba destrozado me aleje de ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.  
-Jo a donde vas-Lucy estaba preocupada ,bueno al menos eso parecía.  
-A donde sea ,mientra ustedes dos no estén-  
Me intentaron detener pero yo corrí, como una cobarde alejándome de mis problemas.  
Escuche mi nombre , eran gritos me pedían que parara que me detuviera pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
-¡Jo cuidado detente !-  
Era el fin , escuche un claxon y vid unas luces .. "Perdí el control"

* * *

**Como les paresio' n.n pero que pasara con Jo ? **


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**Aqui el tercer capitulo de Love is war chan chan chan ! espero que lo disfruten dejen su review!**

* * *

Un irritable dolor me despertó .

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Ante mis palabras dos extraños se pararon ante mi , perecían un preocupados.

-Jo, ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? .

Eran muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas , no entiendo ….¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Jo ¿Estas ahí ?

-No la presiones Kendall, Jo estamos en el hospital-

-En el hospital…- Cada vez esto era mas confuso.

-Lucy creo que iré por el doctor- el chico rubio se paro ..Woo si que es sexy pero quien es …

-Esta bien , y apresúrate algo anda mal-

El doctor … ellos me conocen , aparecer mi nombre es Jo al menos eso creo, ¿Qué esta pasando ? ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?

-¡Doctor ! ¡Ella no dice nada ! ¿¡ESTA BIEN !? - la voz de esa chica .. Ya la había escuchado antes

El doctor se me acerco y comenzó a revisarme .

-Me pueden dejar un momento a solas con ella-

A solas o no no no , yo no quiero estar a solas con un extraño .

-Tranquila -

Es fácil decirlo usted tiene todos sus recuerdos y no esta rodeada de extraños.

-¿Sabes quienes son ellos? -

Al parecer mi cara le dijo todo , pues asintió con la cabeza y dejo entrar a los tipos ..los dos son realmente sexys …espera que .  
Bueno el doctor nos explico lo que pasaba se llama .. Amnesia debido al golpe que sufrí .. ¡A si ! Me entere que tuve un accidente me atropellaron . Que cosas ¿no? .

El doctor salio de la habitación y me dejo con los dos tipos .  
Los dos se presentaron al mismo tiempo .

-Hola soy Lucy tu novia !-  
-Hola soy Kendall tu novio !-

Se miraron mutuamente … mis ..¿novios? ,según yo me deben gustar los hombre ..pero seré lesbiana..no lo creo ..pero por que los dos dicen eso .. Ahhh! Ya me confundieron .

Pero sus nombres me suenan Kendall…Lucy.. Me suenan .  
Kendall tenia los ojos rojos, había llorado se notaba y quería volverlo a hacer .

Kendall salio de la habitación y Lucy fue tras el .  
¿Qué esta pasando ?  
Esto no puede ser peor intente ponerme de pie , me incorpore de la cama poco a poco di unos pasos pero me caí el dolor era muy fuerte era pero que no recordar .  
Kendall entro a la habitación , al verme tirada rápidamente me ayudo .

-¡Jo! ¡¿Estas bien !? Por que te paraste no lo hagas no te esfuerces -

-Me duele…- Mi cara a de tener la peor expresión eso parecía por como raciono Kendall ante mis palabras  
-¡No!…quédate conmigo no quiero estar sola..tengo miedo.-  
Kendall me miro angustiado pero soltó una pequeña sonrisa , y no era una escusa realmente tenia miedo a estar sola , no quería sentirme perdida otra vez , y Kendall llena ese vacío en mi .

-Me quedare contigo , pero si te sientes mal dime, te cuidare com.. Mi vida Jo-

Sus palabras fueron como un abrazo que cubrió mi angustia . Aunque no recordara nada de el me sentí feliz con su presencia .

-¿Y la chica que estaba aquí?-

-Fue al departamento a descansar y preparar tu llegada -

Esas palabras me alegraron no estaría tanto tiempo en este horrible hospital.

-¿Cuando saldré ?-

-Uno , dos días no lo se no será mucho-

Kendall se acostó alado de mi , incline mi cabeza en su pecho el era lindo y me protegía , el es el chico perfecto pero "desconocido" .  
Lo mire fijamente el agacho su cabeza y ..nos besamos

-Te amo Jo .. Te amo -  
Me abrazo y me quede dormida .


	4. Memories parte 2

**Hola ! aqui estopy con un nuevo capitulo de Love is war *-* espero que les guste **

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté y note que Kendall estaba sentando en un sofá que se encontraba a lado de la cama .  
Noto que desperté lo voltee a ver y me sonrió.

-Por fin despertó mi bella durmiente .-

-Hola Kendall -

-Me tengo que ir Jo -

- ¿ A donde? ¿Por qué ? Estaré sol…-

-No ,Lucy vendrá solo es por hoy no te preocupes -

Kendall o mas bien " Chico sexy y desconocido " que fue el apodo que le puse se dirigió a mi me dio un beso en la frente y se fue .

10 minutos después llego Lucy entro en el cuarto y sonrío.

-Hola Jo , ¿Cómo te sientes'

-Bien..-

Lucy se dirigió a mi cama con una caja .

-Estas son cosas que tal vez te ayuden a recordar algo .-

Abrí la caja eran fotos , cosas , pero nada mi mente estaba en blanco .  
Saque una foto estaba Kendall otros 3 chicos y yo.

-¿Quiénes son ? -

-Este es Logan - Logan era muy lindo- Este es James - James muy sexy -Y este es Carlos- Carlos era tierno .

-¿Son amigos no?-

-Si y una banda son Big Time Rush la banda donde esta Kendall.-

Kendall es integrante de una banda y Lucy ¿Quién era ? Por que sentía mariposas al verla "Quien eres" "quien soy" "que carajo paso "  
¡Soy una inútil no recuerdo nada !

-Jo, ¿Estas bien ?.-

-Si..-

¡Como coño voy a estar bien ! ¡Estupida, soy una estupida!

-¡Jo te vez pálida !-

Ignora a Lucy eh intenta recordar ¡NADA! ¡TODO EN BLANCO! ¡POR QUE! Por que…

-No llores que pasa -

¿Llorar? Ahhh estaba llorando pero de rabia me siento derrotada .

-¡No puedo ! ¡No recuerdo nada ! ¡soy una inútil !-Lucy se asusto ante mis gritos pero quiso lucir bien .

-Tranquila , esto se soluciona con tiempo -

-¡No! ¡Soy una inútil solo estorbo ! ¡quiero morirme ! -

-¡No digas eso Jo! ¡Que haría yo sin ti !-

-¡Vivir sin tener que cuidarme sin preocuparte !-

-¡No! ¡Yo te amo !-

Me quede paralizada ella me … ama .

Lucy se fue acercando a mi poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron a los míos .  
Se separo y me miro , todo esta mal , no entiendo nada .

-¡Lo vez ! ¡Soy un desastre no entiendo nada ! -  
-¡Jo!-

Me intente levantar de la cama , pero Lucy me sujeto .

-No ¡Entiende Jo ! ¡No te muevas!

Llegaron enfermeras y me sujetaron.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme ! ¡Quiero irme ! - comencé a llorar estaba harta de fastidiar a la gente , me aplicaron una inyección y me quede dormida .


	5. Chapter 5 Love is war

Desperté y note la voz de Lucy y Kendall . Me hice la dormida para escuchar su conversación.

-Ella esta mal Kendall….-

-¿Pero que paso? ¿De que hablas ?-

-Hoy Jo comenzó a gritar que se quería morir que solo era un estorbo , tuvieron que venir la enfermeras a inyectarla para que se quedara dormida .-

-Dios mío , ¿pero por que? , no entiende nada , o mas bien yo no entiendo nada…-

-Tranquilo Kendall no llores solo esta asustada es cuestión de tiempo .-

Kendall estaba llorando por mi culpa ¡ Bravo Jo haci se hace ! Soy una idiota .

- Perdón .-

- ¡Jo! ¿A que hora te despertaste ? ¿Estas bien?-

-Perdón Kendall perdón… - Solo podía decir eso .

- Escuchaste todo verdad - pregunto Lucy

- No tienes por que disculparte Jo todo esta bien .- Los ojos de Kendall se veían agotados.  
Seguramente no había dormido bien tanto como Lucy .

-¿Lista?- Dijo Lucy

-¿Para que ?-

-Hoy sales de este hospital- Las palabras de Lucy me llenaron de alegría .

-Nos vamos a mi departamento al 2J los chicos también te cuidaran.-

Iré al departamento de Kendall solo a dar mas …molestias.

Prepare mis cosas y nos fuimos , yo estaba en una silla de ruedas debido a una cortada que sucedió en el accidente .

Llegamos al 2J los chicos me recibieron con flores y abrazos eran muy lindos.

-Jo ¿Te encuentras bien? Te cuidaremos.-  
Creo que ese era Logan si ,Logan.  
-¿ Estas ahí ?- Esa debía ser James , es mas sexy de lo que esperaba .

-¡Tal vez una bruja le puso la maldición de la muda y se quede haci ! , ¡Noooo!.-

Definitivamente el es Carlos .

-Carlos no digas tonterías -

-No son tonterías James -

-¿Jo?- La voz de Kendall me hizo reaccionar .

-Lo siento , hola chicos , gracias.-

Todos sonrieron eran muy dulces.


End file.
